


Yamamoto Being Yamamoto

by TeitoxAkashi



Series: KHR Fic Archive Week 2018 [3]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: ? - Freeform, Gen, Humor, TYL!Setting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-05
Updated: 2018-06-05
Packaged: 2019-05-18 12:34:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14852853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeitoxAkashi/pseuds/TeitoxAkashi
Summary: Day 3: ObservantThere was a reason why Yamamoto was said to be a natural born hitman.





	Yamamoto Being Yamamoto

There was a reason why Yamamoto was said to be a natural born hitman. The teen has keen eyes and sharp instinct, which most knew but that wasn't exactly the reason why. It was because he was too observant. While it was true that he can come across as dense and an airhead sometimes, but he notices things. He notices minor details that most overlook. (Which was probably why he was the leader of the scouting department.) Even Gokudera acknowledged it after years knowing him.

It made him deadlier, if the sliver-haired man was to be honest as he watched the taller man laugh at whatever a group of girls that surrounded him were saying. Being a natural born hitman was already dangerous, topping up with a really good acting skill, one wouldn't even know what hit them when he strikes. Perhaps that was why Reborn chose him to be one of the guardians years ago. 

Taking a slow sip on his champagne, Gokudera scanned the crowd, taking note that Tsuna was beside Reborn. It was an annual ball for the mafiosi, held each year with rotating host Famiglia. A time where they forget their ranking and feud with one another and mingle. Although, that motive never really work. People are too stuck up to forget it. 

This year, it was hosted by Milliefiore and as usual, Gokudera and Yamamoto had accompanied Tsuna. Usually either Chrome or Mukuro would follow as well, but not this year. Not when there was a rumour about an attack happening. No one knew who was the target, nor who was going to be the attacker, but it was a threat nonetheless. Milliefiore almost had to cancel the ball because no one could find out who it was but decided against it. Probably to drag out whoever who planned it. 

Byakuran and Yuni had seeked out for the Vongola's assistance, so there they were. Chrome and Mukuro had been sent to scout the area while Reborn, who came as an independent kept an eye out inside. Plus, even though he has no bond or contract with Vongola, he wouldn't abandon Tsuna when it comes down to it. Not that the brunette need any protection.

Which was probably why Gokudera weren't even beside his boss, since he needed to keep an eye out. The three of them had spreaded across the room, with each on the opposite end of each other. 

"Gokudera!" Yamamoto grinned and waved at him. He clicked his tongue as the other slung and arm over his shoulder. He didn't attempt to shove it off as it doesn't really work. Yamamoto was a clingy person with a tight grip. Not to mention that he was tapping out a code.

"Man! Those girls are funny!" He laughed, not breaking from his tapping. 'Code Red: Bomb implanted somewhere in this room.' 

"Yeah,  _fun_." Gokudera gritted out, feeling himself tensing slightly at that. Yamamoto's flames immediately calmed him down discreetly just so they wouldn't bring attention to themselves. "You really enjoyed giggling along with those girls." 'I don't think there was a specific target.'

"Ahaha! Are you jealous?" 'It might be a plan to kill as many big Houses in here.'

"Hah?! Like hell I'm jealous! They're disgusting, ergh." Gold-diggers. All of them. But that wasn't Gokudera's concern at the moment.

Yamamoto grinned and finally, Gokudera shoved him off with a snarl. He grabbed him by the collar and pulled him close. "Get away from me. I'll blast your head off if you come anywhere near me." And he stalked off as Yamamoto shrugged, fixing his suit and appearance when he let him go. 

It was all for a show.

Gokudera immediately walked around the ballroom, slowly sauntering as he acted as though he hated Yamamoto and his guts and all. He was over that, no longer the short-fused teen he was towards the other. He actually respect Yamamoto and could get along with him, just as long as he doesn't piss Gokudera off. He did that just so no one would be suspect anything. 

He was actually searching for the said bomb. He'd had to find it fast. The night was slowly coming to an end, and the bomb could blow anytime soon. He had to dispose it. Fast.

Frowning, he stopped by the window and glanced up.

He left the room all together.

"Heyy Tsuna!" Yamamoto draped across Tsuna making the brunette stumble. Tsuna laughed at his friend's antic, not the slightest angered even though the other had interrupted his conversation with a Don from another Famiglia. The said Don wasn't so happy, but he did a rather good job at hiding it. 

"Takeshi! Are you having fun?" Yamamoto nodded, humming. "Everything is so nice. Don and Donna Milliefiore has done a really good job!" Tsuna agreed cheerfully. "Ah right, it would be your Famiglia's turn next year to host, isn't it, Don Marian?" Don Marian nodded. "It is. We won't lose to Don and Donna Milliefiore in terms of extravagant!"

Tsuna chuckled good heartily. "Of course! We'll be looking forward to it." 

As the two Don chatted, with Tsuna distracting the other, Yamamoto sneaked a look with Reborn, who was quiet the whole time. A glint of irritation flashed in his obsidian eyes, but his facial expression didn't change. As on cue, the hitman's phone rang and he excused himself. The Don was none the wiser, too caught up chatting with Tsuna to realize anything. Not even when Yamamoto detached himself, grabbing a champagne from the butler and lingered behind the brunette. 

Until, that is, a loud explosion followed by shrieks outside of the ballroom. Everyone jolted and turned to the front door where the sound came from. Another loud thud resonated in the room before the door opened and Gokudera's head popped out. He looked a bit singed. He smiled brightly and said, "Please don't mind the noise! Everything is fine! Please, enjoy your night!" And he popped back out, door closing.

Everyone blinked, dumbfounded. Byakuran, from where he was at the center of the ballroom clapped his hand to gather their attention. "Well, we've heard the man! Let's enjoy the night to the fullest!" Since the boss of Milliefiore declared that it was nothing, everyone returned to their conversation, all none the wiser. Maybe except for the Milliefiore and Yamamoto. Tsuna as well, since he decided to cut short his conversation with Don Marian.

"Takeshi, what's going on?" He whispered, standing closer to the taller man.

Yamamoto, who was stifling his laughter since the beginning coughed loudly and harshly. Tsuna gave him a raised eyebrow as he patted his back. "Pftt- Nothing. Gokudera will fill you in later." Tsuna frowned but decided not to pry when Yamamoto waved his hand dismissively. 

"Well alright. Let's go find Dino-san and Yuni." And they did. The three Skies soon chattered and laugh about whatever came in mind, more relaxed around each other. Yamamoto lingered back as well, smiling and answering when addressed. It wasn't long before the three of them totally forgot his presence in the midst of a heated discussion about their subordinates- or co-boss, in Yuni's case- shenanigans. 

Reborn came back and they switched. The hitman rolled his eyes upon meeting Yamamoto's gaze as he fell into position beside Tsuna as the Rain fell back and made a beeline out of the ballroom.

The moment he saw Gokudera, he laughed again, obnoxious and loud. Gokudera snarled at him, but did not stop kicking the poor victim, who seemed charred even though the man had already passed out. "Shut up."

Yamamoto shook his head as he walked over. When he was close enough, he crouched down and pulled the head back to see the face, Gokudera backing away. He whistled. "Never knew the Marian got guts to do this." 

Gokudera squinted his eyes at the man. "You already knew, didn't you?" He hissed. Yamamoto merely smiled innocently up at him. "Ugh, should've known." Yamamoto shrugged as he stood up. "Well, then. Shall we escort the man out?" His eyes glinted, Gokudera twitched.

Honestly, he should've known that Yamamoto had already know who it was. That man was too observant not to notice. Gokudera need another drink.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Ehhhhhh you can exactly tell when I lost any motivation and just winged it.
> 
> The guy Gokudera was kicking wasn't Don Marian but his subordinates. The Marian is a medium sized Famiglia and wanted to overpower the other strong houses.
> 
> Gokudera had went to find the bomb while Reborn went to drag out the culprit.
> 
> The bomb was diffused, of course. The culprit was charred because of Gokudera's dynamite. Gokudera was a bit singed because he almost got electrocuted. (Pst, the bomb is on the roof.)
> 
> [I apologize for any grammar, spelling, etc. etc. mistakes]


End file.
